jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 15
African Golden Butterflies phase.1 is the 15th chapter of the manga and the first chapter of the African Golden Butterflies Arc. While Scarecrow to confront Chan Guoming in Abu Dhabi, Koko's Squad fends off an attack by Somali pirates at sea. Title page Scarecrow meeting with Chan Guoming. Summary At the Abu Dhabi International Airport in Abu Dhabi, Scarecorw is meeting with Chan Guoming and Karen Low in a conference room. After commenting on Chan's cigar, Scarecrow states that the Tashinhai Consu which the former heads, which ships machine parts to Africa and returns with metal ore, is suspected of being involved in the arms trade. Chan brushes this off but before Scarecrow can fully reply he receives a call that he has to take and leaves with a warning not to mess with the United States as he has more questions about Tashinhai's involvement with Kasper Hekmatyar. Despite having a PMC operator as his backup to prevent them from leaving, Karen immediately approaches the man and distracts him by hiking up her skirt before hitting him with a series of attacks he is unable to fend off. Scarecrow learns from his contact Ahmad that Koko Hekmatyar used a registered cargo ship named the Atlas and unloaded half her cargo at the first port she stopped at, which consisted of missiles. Chan tells Karen not to kill the Scarecrow’s guard, so she stops and composes herself before they leave the room. Scarecrow further learns that Koko was able to deliver an additional container of missiles when the local commander requested it and that she was paid in diamonds. He then sees Chan and Karen leaving before rushing back to the conference room and finding his guard in a heap on the floor. Karen confirms to Chen that their unit has already arrived in South Africa. At sea, Koko mobilizes her squad when the Atlas is suddenly confronted by Somali pirates. Tojo confirms that in addition to a speedboat, Contact 1, another contact is rapidly approaching. The speedboat appears and tries to tell them to stop, but Koko defiantly yells back that she will not. She then thanks Valmet for having spotted the pirates and radios that Contact 2 is a Denel Oryx helicopter. Jonah, who is in the stern, discovers that a second speedboat is approaching, which is designated Contact 3. Koko has Ugo go to the stern with an RPG-7 while Jonah stays low until he hears an explosion. She prioritizes Contacts 2 and 3 as the Oryx heads in. As it flies towards the bridge, Mao suddenly reveals himself from beneath a covering and fires on it with a minigun, crippling it. The pirates in Contact 1 are stunned, allowing Wiley to throw an explosive onto their boat which he then detonates. Before Contact 3 can react they are taken out by Ugo. Jonah discovers that a grappling ladder has appeared on the railing and he pops over the side to shoot the boarder, but holds his fire when he sees that it is a young boy armed with an AK-47. While Lutz, Wiley, and R finish off Contact 1, Koko has Lehm destroy the Oryx with a second mini-gun. Following the battle Jonah tells everyone else that he got into a fight with the young pirate after letting him board and disarming him, to their collective laughter. Koko has him untied and forces him to jump over the side as they are not far from shore, throwing him a . When Valmet comments on her ruthlessness towards the pirates, Koko replies that she was nice to them today and that they will soon arrive in Africa. At the same time Chan and Karen are shown en route. Anime and manga differences *Scarecrow's meeting with Chan and Karen is moved to occur after the sea battle with the pirates and the episode does not make it clear that it is at the Abu Dhabi International Airport. *Valmet's reaction to Koko thanking her is slightly different. *Contact 3 is shown approaching the Atlas. Mao is shown with Ugo when Koko has them focus on Contact 3. *A closeup of Koko is shown when she recognizes the Oryx. The sequence of Mao firing on it is different. *The pirates in Contact 1 are more fair skinned instead of being dark skinned. The explosive lands in the speedboat differently. *Contact 3 is shown being taken out from above with Contact 1 visible. The young boy who tries to board is focused on longer. *The sequence of Koko having Lehm finish off the Oryx is different. *More of the squad is shown when Jonah tells them what happened. His and the young pirate's positions are reversed. Wiley is shown cutting him loose and Koko speaks to him in a foreign language. He is not shown swimming towards land. Valmet's reaction is shown when Koko mentions that they will soon land in South Africa. *Scarecrow has his legs crossed in front of him on the table instead of being angled. *The PMC operator is not armed. *Chan, Karen, and Scarecrow are shown more in closeup. Karen is not shown taking her jacket off or removing her bloodied stocking after beating up the guard. *The angle at which Scarecrow is shown when he sees Karen and Chan leave is different. He is not shown telling his guard off. *The episode adds Chan stating the importance of the mission to Karen and a shot of Kasper in an unknown city. *Chan and Karen are not shown on a plane to South Africa. Debut appearances *Ahmad (mentioned) *Chan Guoming *Karen Low Category:Volume 3 15